Intertwined
by geek179
Summary: Dash meets Dani at a Carnival... let's see where it will go from there...
1. Carnival

AN: Hey All! I had just reread _Carnival _by FluffleNeCharka then I went into MCAS (standardize testing for my state) and I thought of this! Hope you like it!

This is after Phantom Planet, but Danny and Vlad's secret identities are still intact. Tucker is not the mayor, some random person is. Danny's secret was revealed to his family, Valerie and Lancer, but that's it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1…<p>

(Dash POV)

"Just wait, Dash! I'll be back in a little while!" Paulina, my girlfriend, shouted back at me as she ran off into the woods.

I had been suffering through the carnival on her orders. We were the 'IT' couple, so apparently we had to be seen. I was bored out of my mind. We had been on every tame ride like the tunnel of love and the merry-go-round and I had one every sexist game she told me too. I had suggested the Zipper, but it would ruin Paulina's hair, so we couldn't do that. She had caught sight of Phantom flying by and she ditched me. I started to move up the street and kicking a nearby trash can. Honestly, sometimes I didn't understand why we were a couple; it was obvious she preferred Phantom over me.

Some geeks were giving me a funny look for being there alone. I ran a hand through my blond hair. So much for my perfect rep.

"What are you looking at," I snapped. The muttered a nothing and shuffled away in fear. I had probably shoved them in a locker sometime. Oh well.

I walked over to the Zipper. Since Paulina was chasing her idol then I had some free time.

I seemed to have entered in the middle of a heated argument between the ride attendant and a small teenage girl.

"Come on! Just let me on!" she shouted at him, stamping her foot in frustration.

"Sorry, but there's two to a car, and no amount of begging can change that."

She looked crestfallen and her blue eyes fell, her dark messy hair covering them. "Fine." I felt bad for her, and honestly I wanted to ride the ride too.

"I'll ride with her!" I pushed my way to the front of the line and her face broke out into a smile. It wasn't a fake or sugary smile, so I couldn't help it when I smiled back. She started to jump up and down with excitement.

"Yay! Let us on!" she shrieked in excitement. The ride attendant rolled his eyes and opened the gate for us to get on. We got into the rocking car and the ride started, but stopped a second later when the next group of people had to get on.

"Hi, I'm Dani," she said when the ride jerked to a stop. She probably knew who I was, everyone did. But I told her anyway.

"Dash Baxter." She thought for a second and I waited for the 'Whoa you're that football player!' or 'holy shit! don't you beat people up?'

"Dash? Cool name! Can you like run very fast or something?" I laughed at her answer. She didn't know me… that was surprising.

I was about to respond when the ride started up again. This time all the cars were filled and we went around and around. The screams from the people around us cut our conversation off.

When the ride came to a stop I looked over at her. I expected her to be freaked out or ready to puke, but when she saw my glance she broke into a huge grin.

"Thanks so much for offering to ride with me! That was amazing!" I shrugged.

"It was fun." The ride jerked again for the next car of people to unload. "So what school do you go to? Because I've never seen you at the public high school." Her perky smile dropped and she rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"I… um… well… you see…" But she was saved from answering by the ride moving again, this time letting us off. When the door opened she jumped out and landed with a certain grace. As soon as me feet hit the ground she hugged me.

"Thanks a ton Dash!" Then she ran off into the crowd.

Some nerd, I think his name was Nathan, was giving me a fearful look from the front of the line, but I shrugged it off. I'll shove him into a locker on Monday. I thought briefly about Dani's strange behavior, but then again, who can understand a girl's reasons for doing anything?

I went over to the next ride, which was basically one of those pirate ship rides that go back and forth on steroids. Seriously this one was one of the ones that went practically upside down. They were just about to close the gate, but I made it just in time. I was surprised to see Dani already in one of the rows. She was in the best row actually. The one at the very end that makes you go the highest.

She waved at me to come over and sit next to her. I rolled my eyes, but followed her orders.

"Fancy seeing you here," I said as I slid in and pulled the lap bar down over us.

She rolled her sky blue eyes at me while shoving some hair that had come out of her ponytail away from her face. "I decided that if you must stalk me, you may as well be in the best seat." I was about to contradict her about the stalking thing when the ride jerked forward and we, being unprepared, crashed into the lap bar. "Ouch!" We said in unison then laughed at each other. Dani put her hands up in the air and started screaming like mad, while I laughed at her antics.

When this ride came to a close she didn't race off, but grinned sheepishly.

"Wanna just go on a ride together? Instead of you following me?" she asked laughing.

I rolled my eyes. "Why do you not like being followed?" She laughed harder.

* * *

><p>Four hours, six rides, three fried dos and a bathroom break later I was having a blast. Dani was so much more fun than Paulina. She would actually go on the big fast rides, she wasn't afraid to eat a fried do by herself, and she didn't order me around at all. Of course Murphy's Law had to kick in and Paulina came back. She had to come back at the worst moment, Dani and I were laughing hysterically over something she said when Paulina caught us.<p>

"What are you doing Dash?" She screeched at me when she saw us.

"Umm… we were…" I couldn't think of a good lie or excuse. Lucky for me Dani was there and seemed to know what was going on.

She smiled. "Oh my gawd! You must be Dash's girlfriend!" she gushed in a higher pitched voice than normal. "Wow, he was right you are pretty! And where did you get that top? It's so cute!" Her smile was now sugary and fake and I didn't like it, but Paulina seemed to eat it up. Paulina then went on to describe the exact time, place, and conditions of where she got her shirt going into great detail. I thought Dani was totally engrossed in the conversation until I saw her eye twitch. Ha! She was as bored as me. She finally broke Paulina off.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to go! See ya later!" A large part of me was crushed as she walked off into the crowd. She was so much more fun than Paulina.

"I didn't catch the ghost boy," Paulina pouted. I wrapped my arm around her while I rolled my eyes, careful not to let her see. Did she honestly expect Danny Phantom to just get down on one knee and propose?

* * *

><p>AN: Whadda ya think? You can write nice things or you can flame… I don't care. But if all you have to say is that you don't like the whole DashXDani thing, I don't care and will respond with bad words! You have been warned!<p>

geek179


	2. Silent Night

AN: Holy shit! This was supposed to be a oneshot, but I guess I'll make more… just don't chase me down with pitchforks when It's not as good as you want it to be!

Chapter 2…

* * *

><p>(Dash POV)<p>

It was a couple hours later and I had just dropped Paulina off at her house after the carnival. I was driving around pointlessly in my Beemer. Ever since my mom died, dad threw himself into his work and was almost always away on business. I hated the quiet of the house. Walking through it alone made me think of my mom, how she liked to sit on the pool deck reading and didn't like when the neighbors would play their music too loud. Now going back home would just be depressing. I pulled into the park. Amity Park park. People seemed to find it hilarious when the realize Amity Park has a park.

I pulled into the parking lot, not surprised to see it was deserted. It was almost midnight, of course it was deserted. I got out of the car and walked up the short path to the pond. I was surprised to see someone at the water's edge. Their jeans were rolled up to their knees and they seemed to have found a rock that was stable enough to sit on that went out into the water so you could hang your feet down into it. She turned around.

"Dash?" Of course it was Dani.

I put my hands up in the I-surrender pose. "I didn't plan this." She rolled her sky blue eyes at me.

"Course not." Then she patted the spot next to her. "Come on, the water's nice." I complied. I always seemed to be doing what this girl said, but for some reason it didn't bug me. Maybe it was because, unlike Paulina, her orders where nice ones.

I sat cross legged at first, pulling off my sneakers and socks, and rolling up my pant legs. The water did feel nice. A little cool, but nice. The rock was small so we were practically touching as we sat in silence. Not a bad or awkward silence, just silence as we listened to the bugs chirping and the swaying of the trees. Dani broke the silence first.

"What are you doing here Dash?" she asked quietly. It's not like anyone would hear us, but the peaceful scene was sad to break with unwanted noise.

"Nothing, I'm just staying away from home," I answered just as quietly. I didn't know why I was being honest. I had never told anyone how much I didn't like being home alone. It just felt right to tell Dani, maybe it was because I just met her. Maybe it was because she didn't go to my school. Whatever the reason she was easy to talk to.

"Why?" she asked with a yawn, while her feet made slow circles in the water that mesmerized my eyes. I couldn't help it. I pulled her head down onto my shoulder so she could rest it there. Her hair was surprisingly soft when I touched it.

She nestled her head against my shoulder, trying to get confortable. "The quiet makes me think of my mom. When I was twelve, she committed suicide because she was suffering from depression. I always feel like I'm going to come home and find her again, just lying there, dead" Dani doesn't say anything, she just leans closer letting me know she's there.

I blink my eyes. No, I'm not gonna cry here. But my tear ducts don't seem to listen as my eyes fill with water. A tear escapes and falls into the pond, making a small splash, but the ripples come out around it, getting bigger and bigger until they vanish altogether.

I wipe my eyes off on the sleeve of my letterman jacket, then I lean my head against Dani's, resting for a bit. I told myself that I would get up in a second and drive her home, and then I would go home. But those plans crumble as the door to sleep opens and beckons me inside.

* * *

><p>AN: Short, but I think it's nice… what do you think? Hit the review button!<p>

l l

l l

l l

l l

\ /

\ /


	3. Danny Fcking Phantom

I woke up slowly and stretched, wincing at the soreness. I looked around, my mind still muddled from sleep. I was sitting in a secluded part of the park on a rock practically in the pond. What the hell was I doing here? Suddenly last night came back. I met Dani at the carnival, and then I came here and saw her again. And then we fell asleep. But where was she?

I pulled my shoes back on and started looking around. She wasn't behind the trees closest to me. She wasn't behind the blueberry bush. I even looked under the dock in case she fell into the water somehow last night. I was about to call her name when all of a sudden there was a loud explosion slightly to the left of me.

I could feel my eyes bug out as a black and white figure flew through the air and seemed to steady itself in midair above me. I did the only logical thing- I hid behind the nearest tree.

I chanced a peak out from behind my safety and balked when I saw the figure floating there. It wasn't Danny Phantom like I expected. It was a girl ghost! She looked a lot like the ghost boy though. Her hair was white and the vivid green eyes shone brightly. Her Black pants and white boots were a little more girlish and the shirt was short to expose her midsection. But the top was kinda off; with a split diagonally down it dividing the upper right into black with the famous DP and the lower left was white. The gloves were fancier and reversed the color of the sleeves. She broke me off from her staring when she started to talk.

"Come on you bucket of bolts! Come out and fight me like a man!" Pausing. "Or as manish as a small blob of ectoplasm can fight…" She added as an afterthought.

Suddenly she turned invisible and I could hear a small curse come from her. "Shit! Why is this so hard?" A voice said from the spot she had just been. When she regained visibility I could see her looking down at her body as if it was its fault.

"This, on the other hand, will be easy, whelp!" A giant mechanical ghost suddenly flew into my view, aiming a gun at the ghost girl. I recognized the flaming green hair and the shiny suit he was wearing. This was Skulker. The ghost that had attacked me and Phantom while I was over at Fenton's training him for the fitness test.

"Let me make it harder for ya then." She exclaimed as she held up a hand as if she was going to blast him like Phantom always did. But her hand wasn't shooting anything. Suddenly her right foot lit up with a green glow and she looked down at it putting her fists up in front of her. "Not exactly what I had in mind… But it'll do." She concluded and sent her body into spinning kicks that shot multiple green blasts at the mechanical monster.

He dodged the first two blasts with ease, narrowly missed the third and was hit full on by the fourth.

"I just upgraded this suit whelp! You're going to regret that!" He shouted as he looked down at the scorch mark on his shiny suit.

Suddenly he was hit from behind with three well aimed blasts, and before he could even turn around a white light engulfed him. Behind where he had been, holding the famous thermos was the legendary Danny Phantom.

He looked momentarily confused for a second. "Danielle?" When she nodded a small smile formed on his lips, and he flew over and embraced the small girl. "Oh God, I've been looking for you!"

The girl, or Danielle, looked up at Danny with wide eyes. "Y-you have?"

He nodded, still not letting go. "Yup! I'll explain on the way." And he led her off into the sky with a firm grip on her hand.

**AN: I'm not going to bore you with excuses about why this wasn't updated, but it is now, and, hold the applause, I know where I'm going with this fic. You can applaud now. I know it's short, but I wanna change the POV and I hate it when people do that in the middle of chapters, so I'll just start a new one. Don't worry I have already started and I give you permission to flame me if it's not at least two thousand words and up by the end of the week. I say the end of the week because my lovely mother has decided that since I'm not at camp, I need something to do. That something is cleaning my room. She seems to be under the impression that you need to be able to see the floor. Anyway, I'm done with my rant!**


End file.
